


Для Вечности не существует дат

by xeniaflame



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaflame/pseuds/xeniaflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке в Thor_community: "Один выкрал Локи у Лафея во время войны с ётунами, притащил в Асгард и объявил, что этот младенец - залог мира с Етунхеймом. История о том, как жилось Локи-заложнику, а не Локи-брату-Тора. Отношения с Тором и его друзьями, с Фригг, Одином. Локи не сразу учится маскировать свою внешность, его боятся и ненавидят из-за того, что он - етун и сын Лафея. Попытки покушения, мэйби".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.

Для Вечности не существует дат.

У Локи прекрасная память. Никто и не подозревал, что у привезенного из студеного Ётунхейма несмышленыша может быть столь цепкая память. Залог мира — синеватый комок, почти ничем не отличающийся от других младенцев, кроме цвета кожи и глаз. Ему половина года. Локи еще нет дела до того, что он — заложник, дитя, нет, порождение врага. Он занят тем, что тянет свою ногу в рот, сверкая синеватыми пяточками. Он еще не ведает, что его будут бояться и сторониться только потому, что он — другой. Локи хочет есть и смешно шевелит губами. Он надеется, что женщина, склонившаяся над ним, поймет, что ему надо молоко. Как все младенцы, он ест молоко. Не кровь и не мясо, как говорят слухи, которые ручейками растекаются по коридорам и залам. Локи нет дела до этих слухов — он зажимает ее волосы в кулачок.

Локи начинает себя помнить с той поры, когда он делает свои первые шаги. Никто, кроме Фригг, не решается водить его за руку — все боятся, что он заморозит каждого, кто прикоснется. И они опасаются правильно.  
Проходит еще немного времени и он впервые плачет: дети асов так же жестоки к любому, отличному от них, как любые другие дети. С ним никто не хочет играть, прячутся, дразнят и смеются. Локи запоминает каждого.  
Вскоре он прибегает к Фригг, зажав рукой нос, и первое слово, которое он говорит, звучит как «кровь». 

Когда ему исполняется четыре, он уже не ищет общества других детей. Но он не ищет и общества взрослых. Локи наблюдает за всеми из какого-нибудь укрытия, осваивает искусство быть неприметным. Он уже понимает, что он — не такой, как все. Об этом ему говорит его кожа, насмешки и зеркало напротив. Он так и не нашел здесь детей, похожих на него.  
Локи ни на кого не жалуется, потому что понимает, что ему не поверят, даже если он прав. Зато жалобы и требование наказать его поступают с завидной периодичностью, с того самого времени, как его впервые нашли прячущимся и вытянули на свет. «Он замышлял что-то нехорошее» говорят Фригг. «Выродок» шипят ему вслед. Локи еще не знает, что там, где он родился, нет понятия красоты или уродства. Приемлемо — всё, необычный внешний вид не считается недостатком.   
Локи не оправдывается и не раскаивается в том, что сделал — он не умеет каяться и не желает этому учится. Он всего лишь защищался. Он быстро сообразил, что защита — в его руках, в ледяном касании, и он щедро одарил ледяными отпечатками тех, кто, по его мнению, желал причинить ему вред. И поэтому вместо извинений он просит Фригг научить его...читать. Он прячется в книги. Не он читает их — книги поглощают его.

2.

Собственное имя с недавних пор звучит для него проклятием. Локи. Воздух. Воздух не имеет цвета. У Локи есть свой цвет и поэтому нет друзей. «Воздух не имеет цены» - улыбается Фригг. Но ее слова не звучат для него утешением.  
Он придумывает себе другие имена, много других имен.  
– Локи. - зовут его.  
– Лофт. - поправляет он. - Это мое настоящее имя.  
На самом деле оно просто нравится ему чуть больше других.

Локи — десять. У него рыжие волосы, яркие, как огонь, вьются язычками пламени, спадают ниже лопаток. С такими волосами сложно спрятаться. Он убирает их в хвост или косу и никому не позволяет их резать. У Локи нет ничего своего. Есть только волосы. И только Фригг позволено касаться их и только она знает, насколько они мягкие и живые — как живое существо. Дотронься до него — и оно обожжет тебя огнем.  
«Полукровка» шепчет ему зеркало. Его бьют этим словом, забывая, что он может помнить. Иногда ему кажется, что у асов слишком короткая память. Он уже понимает свою роль при дворе — заложник мира, привезенный из далекого, неизвестного ему Ётунхейма. Он не расспрашивает никого о своем мире, он читает о нем в книгах, но упоминания столь непривлекательны, что Локи раз за разом закрывает фолианты.

Ему — тринадцать, время когда в магическом плане ребенок считается взрослым, и вот уже настоящее пламя танцует на его ладони и целует в тонкие губы. По дворцу, по всему Асгарду маленькими ядовитыми змейками ползут шепотки: Локи — маг.  
– Женское дело — магия. - Тор небрежно разрезает яблоко на ладони, сидя в кресле напротив — мать сегодня проводит вечер с двумя сыновьями: родным и приемным, заложником, не любимым и не принятым никем.   
Локи, не мигая, смотрит ему в глаза. «Как змея, готовая ударить» думается Тору. Локи сидит на полу, возле кресла Фригг, которая прядет и улыбается. Яблоко в руке вдруг превращается в гниль, Тор отряхивает ее, вытирает о штаны и запускает другим яблоком в Локи.

3.

Время в Асгарде течет плавно, сложно отсчитать его бег, и на самом деле неизвестно, сколько Локи лет. Но он уже понимает свою силу, он знает, что в будущем она будет только расти, он как-то подслушал разговор Фригг и Одина, который сказал, что если есть два способа что-то сделать, Локи изобретает третий. Локи только скривил губы. По-настоящему он улыбался лишь рядом с Фригг. И еще — когда наблюдает за Тором. Он желает разгадать, в чем его секрет, как это — быть любимым сыном Всеотца. Видимо, ему не понять — ведь он даже Фригг не может назвать «матерью», хотя втайне желает этого больше всего.

Локи обнажен. Общаясь с силами вселенной, надо быть открытым полностью. У него нет стыда. Распущенные волосы огненным язычком почти касаются ягодиц. Он стоит в центре невидимого квадрата, на пересечении четырех стихий: вода, земля, огонь и воздух находятся от него на равном расстоянии. Он — пятая стихия: лёд.  
Вода прозрачно дрожит в чаше, матово светятся крупные кристаллы соли, вспыхивает и тянется вверх пламя, схлестываются стихии, скручиваются в столб. Локи смеется — он стоит в его середине и сила наполняет каждую его клеточку. Его смех острый, с привкусом редкой радости. Он запрокидывает голову и вокруг столба вспыхивают руны. Его сила и защита, его будущее. Они сами выбрали его и он заплатит полновесную цену за их соглашение.   
Тор не ожидал застать Локи таким, но наблюдал за ним — зачарованно, забыв даже зачем пришел. Он мало обращал внимания на отпрыска ётунского рода — лишь бы под ногами не путался; и не принимал участия в выдумках, какую же гадость подстроить неприятному существу, которое почему-то завоевало сердце матери.  
Когда буйство стихий сходит на нет, Тор понимает, что не может сдвинутся с места.   
Смех Локи обрывается. Его радость всегда мимолетна. Он поворачивается к Тору и тот вздрагивает: у Локи светлая кожа и зеленые глаза. Он взял цвет у весенней травы. Локи идет к нему и вдруг, на полпути, перекидывается в зверя, гибкого черного зверя с зелеными глазами. Тор не знает, что это иллюзия, верит. Локи рычит, иллюзия раскачивается, подкрадывается на мягких лапах, заглядывает в глаза. Взгляд зеленый и холодный. У всех птиц и зверей, в которых он научится перекидываться, будут зеленые глаза. У всех детей Локи и их потомков, рожденных в Мидгарде, неизвестных богам, не упомянутых в сказаниях, будут зеленые глаза.

У Тора нет с собой оружия, он готов бороться голыми руками, он быстро набрасывает на зверя свой плащ и в то же время чары исчезают. Он может идти.   
Спустя минуту Локи с тихим смехом выбирается из складок плаща и заворачивается в него снова. Ткань красивая и тяжелая, ласкает кожу, греет — как теплые широкие ладони. Он не отдаст его Тору. Ни за что.

У него нет сил сделать полное превращение самому, изменить телесную форму в угоду желанию, но это пока и не требуется — Тор верит обману зрения. А плащ ему сошьют новый. Плащ теплый — как тепла чуть остывшая кровь. Локи словно сидит в алой луже крови, стекающей с плеч.  
Всеотец приходит бесшумно. Ему не требуется позволение войти. Локи должен по всем правилам подняться и приветствовать его поклоном, но не делает этого. Он предпочитает сидеть на полу, завернувшись в плащ его сына. В этом есть какой-то вызов, как и в том, что Локи медленно поднимает взгляд на вошедшего. Цвет весенней травы, покрытой изморозью. Локи не спеша запускает руку в мешочек и вынимает руну Дагаз. Изменение, переход в новое состояние, прорыв на новый уровень, сила трансформации. Ему, по сути, не нужны деревянные плашки с начертанными на них знаками, но здесь он впервые последовал правилам. Двадцать четыре знака, которыми можно описать все происходящее в материальном и невидимом мирах.  
– Мой знак. - говорит Локи. Не спрашивая, утверждает факт. Его знак будут рисовать, когда потребуются изменения.  
Один разглядывает его.  
– Можно изменить цвет кожи, но не суть. - наконец произносит он.  
– Я не собираюсь отказываться от своей сути. - Локи встает, кутается в плащ, нахально смотрит в зрачки. Зеленый холод омут с черным водоворотом посредине.


	2. Chapter 2

4.

Тор не пьян — он просто доволен, в очередной раз убедившись в том, что стоит ему поманить пальцем любую из девушек и та охотно докажет преданность принцу Асгарда. Он идет совсем один, среди удивительно глубокой, разлившейся темной смолью, ночи. Впрочем, здесь никогда не бывает полностью темно — то ли виной этому острые лучи звезд то ли стремление асов к совершенству и порядку. В мире существ порядка все должно быть выверено и гармонично.  
И ночную картину портит только фигура с опущенной головой, стоящая у колонны, прямо посреди площади. Тор подходит ближе и определяет, что это Локи, что он привязан и острижен. Волосы едва закрывают уши, неровные и короткие. Подбородок испачкан кровью, но Локи почему-то не возмущается ни тем фактом, что он привязан ни тем, что нет волос, ни тем, что кровь засохла бурой пленкой и придает ему зловещее в ночном свете выражение. Только подняв лицо, Тор видит, что у Локи зашиты губы. Он не знает жалости в бою, считая, что противника надо или добить или пощадить, если тот достоит пощады, но издевательства ему чужды. Тем более, издевательства ради забавы.  
Он отвязывает Локи и несет к Фригг. Бледное синеватое лицо светиться как-то по-особенному, когда на него попадает звездный свет. Тор уже видел его со светлой кожей и знает, что Локи возвращается к облику ётуна только когда злится. Или когда ему больно.  
Мать всплескивает руками, увидев Локи на руках сына, огорчаясь что кто-то посмел испортить такую красоту. Красоту? Тор опускает Локи на ложе, разглядывает. Он никогда не задумывался о том, красив ли тот. Пожалуй, на его вкус он слишком тощ да еще у Локи постоянно вид, словно он хочет то ли спрятаться то ли укусить то ли сделать подлость или все это вместе.  
Фригг осторожно разрезает нити. Толстые нити на тонких губах для нее — чудовищное сочетание. Она вытягивает их осторожно, чтоб не особо повредить кожу. У нее пальцы потоньше. Тор сравнивает их своими. Нет, так бережно он бы не смог. Даже когда он наносит холодящий, заживляющий раны бальзам, его палец кажется неуклюжим, закрывая губы Локи почти полностью. Тот наконец приходит в себя.

– Кто это сделал? - спрашивает Тор. Локи пожимает плечами, говорить ему больно. А еще у него страшно болит затылок — подкрались и ударили сзади. Иначе его не застать врасплох. Локи злится — тяжелой, темной злостью, выгорая изнутри. Он не собирается прощать ни то, что ему зашили рот ни то, что как рабу, обрезали волосы. Если бы в Ётунхейме знали, как обходятся здесь с заложником, война началась бы в тот же миг. А ведь по правилам, непреложным для всех девяти миров, заложников должно быть двое: один здесь, второй в Ётунхейме. Допустим, это был бы Тор, мстительно думает Локи, пока тот водит холодным пальцем со щипающей раны мазью по его губам. Было бы справедливо: оба наследники трона. Но асам выгодна только одна справедливость — выгодная им, справедливость победителей.  
Гораздо позже, в сказаниях будет другая история о зашитых губах Локи. Во всех упоминаниях о Локи будет намешано столько правды и обмана, столько было их в нем самом.


	3. Chapter 3

5.

Разумеется, он знал, что делают двое наедине друг с другом своими телами. Для Локи это не тайна. Он только не ведает, как это на самом деле — с кем-нибудь соединиться. Никто не согреет ему ложе, у него нет прав на дев Асгарда. Вот первая причина тому, что его постель холодна, как льды все еще не увиденного им  
Ётунхейма. А вторая заключается в том, что Локи вовсе не жаждет увидеть своих детей такими же, как и он, заложниками. Когда он вырвется отсюда, он породит других: сильных, но не вылепленных по канонам красоты, а созданных его кровью и магией, отпрысков, которых будут бояться все девять миров.

Локи скользит в толпе, быстро, как темно-зеленый угорь, или как змея той же расцветки. Он умеет танцевать, он прекрасно обучен этикету двора, благодаря Фригг, он умеет вести и подавать руку. Да только пока никто не принял руки ётуна. Все помнят, кто он, даже со светлой кожей и зелеными глазами, а он с малых лет усвоил, что значит отверженность. Поэтому Локи становится у стены, в самом углу, наблюдает за танцующими, как раньше наблюдал за играющими детьми. Он веселится по-своему. Вот Фандрал, считающий себя неотразимым ловеласом, вторым после Тора. Локи прищуривает глаза. Почему-то ему кажется, что тот был в числе тех, что оглушили его и притащили на площадь. Одно движение пальца — и Фандрал поскальзывается на идеально ровном полу, падает, увлекая за собой партнершу. Тор смеется, шутит, что тот, видимо, не может дотерпеть до ложа страсти или слишком много выпил, дева отвешивает Фандралу пощечину и в тот же момент с того сваливаются штаны. Локи хмыкает. Дураки напыщенные. Он слышит, как смеются асы и асиньи, уже по привычке кривит губы. Смеяться над нелепостью — что может быть проще? Смейтесь. Придет время, когда он будет смеяться над ними.

Тор оглядывается по сторонам, ищет Локи по невысокому росту и рыжим волосам. Удивляется, когда с лица молодого мужчины с гладко зачесанными назад темными волосами глядят на него знакомые зеленые глаза да кривит рот тонкая ироничная усмешка. Когда он успел так преобразиться? Тор не находит ответ, он не обращал внимания на то, сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как он нес его на руках к Фригг снимать суровые нити с губ. Проколы так и остались белеть точками по контуру. Локи часто будут рисовать именно с ехидной улыбкой, но ни разу не отразят его истинную суть, невообразимую многогранность. Гримасы не отражают сути, чаще всего они просто — маски.  
– Забыл, как я выгляжу? - слова Локи медленно капают прозрачным ядом в кубок с вином. Локи умеет спрашивать так, что только за один вопрос его хочется ударить. - Или я тебе кого-то напомнил? Может, кого-то, невинно убитого тобой?  
Тор рычит, поднимает кулак. Он никого просто так не убивает, не убивает невинных, не убивает исподтишка, ночью, ядом, словом, чарами.  
– Больше ни на что не годен, кроме как разбить мне лицо? - Локи растягивает рот в улыбке. Следы от нитей бледнеют. Он мог бы их свести или скрыть, но выбирает другое — помнить.  
– Что ты с ним возишься? - за спиной Тора возникает Сиф, касается плечами. Локи не раз думал о том, что мысль отрезать ему волосы принадлежала именно ей.  
– Не пристало деве среди добрых гостей держать кинжал за поясом. - речь Локи учтива до приторности — верный признак ледяной ярости. Вот этим самым кинжалом и обкромсали ему пряди, нет сомнений.  
Вслед за Сиф к Тору подтягивается остальная тройка воинов. Трое великих воинов Асгарда, что не видят дальше собственного носа. Вся свита в сборе.  
– Тор, убери свою свору подальше, пока кто-нибудь из них снова не потерял исподнее. - Локи машет рукой у носа — так, будто от тех, кто стоит за спиной Тора, дурно пахнет. Он дразнит их, зная, что поднять на него руку равносильно вызову бури.  
– Убери лучше этого урода. - отрезает Сиф. Локи даже не меняется в лице. Ему врали, что ётуны так легко отдали его в заложники только потому, что даже по их меркам он уродлив. Но ему уже давно известно, что у его расы нет понятия красоты или уродства, что они не отвергают слабых телом — только слабых духом.  
– Кого из четырех? - издевательски-тонко уточняет Локи, совсем минуя в этом счете себя, и зевает. Трое и Сиф настолько предсказуемы, что даже скучно. Он опускает руку Тору на плечо, сбрасывая ее пальцы.  
– Не пригласишь ли меня на танец или еще куда-нибудь, а то ведь тоска зеленая? - голос сочится медом, мажет бархатной лапой по шее. - Я буду очень послушным, пойду с тобой, куда пожелаешь. - обещает он.  
Тор сжимает его локоть и тянет прочь из толпы. Лучше увести Локи подальше, пока он в очередной раз не заварил кашу.  
– Куда ты меня тянешь? - Локи разбавляет вопрос смешком, едва успевая поспевать за его широким шагом. - Я не готов греть твое ложе, я ни с кем еще не был.  
Он говорит правду, но вряд ли Тор поверит ему, судя по его слегка огорошенному виду. Ему никогда не верят, когда он говорит начистоту. Тору прощают любые промахи, ему же никогда не будут помнить хорошее.  
Тор вбрасывает его в свои покои, захлопывает дверь, закрывая снаружи. Локи еще ни разу там не был, его не приглашали, а когда он захотел придти тайком, Тор был на месте, забавлялся с кем-то. Локи не видел тогда лица, только фрагмент двух обнаженных тел. Он тогда ушел к себе и долго пытался создать иллюзию чего-то живого, чтоб не быть совсем одному, но образы таяли, только зародившись.  
Локи ходит везде, касается стен, увешанного оружием, трогает рукой, мягка ли перина на ложе, не находит ни одной книги и разочарованно направляется в купальню. Пока Тор будет ржать на пиру почище лошади, хвастаться подвигами да тискать тех, кто под руку попадет, он хотя бы отдохнет от сборища недалекого дурачья. Локи сбрасывает одежду возле чаши купальни и создает еще один образ — подростка, впервые познавшего силу и суть рунных знаков.

6.

Тор не хотел подсматривать, но это были его покои и его купальня. Первым, что он заметил, были рыжие волосы, заплетенные в косу, что вились огненной змеей по спине, стекая во впадинку ниже поясницы. Локи снова играет со своим обликом?  
Рыжий к кому-то наклоняется и только тогда Тор понимает, что это — двойник, а Локи с черными волосам сидит по грудь в воде. Двойник склоняется к нему, целует: то едва касаясь то с силой, удерживая за затылок. Когда поцелуи заканчиваются, из прокушенной губы Локи течет кровь, разделяет бордовой чертой подбородок и шею, сползает по гладкой груди и растворяется в воде красноватой дымкой. Двойник соскальзывает в воду. Локи изучает сам себя? Давление на ткань штанов в паху достигает той отметки, когда Тор понимает, что видит что-то недозволенное. Двойник изменяется, принимая облик...его самого. Локи опускает ладонь на голову мнимого Тора, надавливает и тот скрывается под водой. Тора приводит в изумление не сколько то, что сейчас делает тот ртом и языком, а то, что Локи слишком точно его создал, даже родимое пятно под левой лопаткой не забыл. Тор не помнит случая, когда Локи видел его без одежды да еще и присматривался. Но ведь видел же. Рука Локи все еще удерживает двойника Тора под водой, откидывает голову на борт чаши купальни. Тор читает и торжество и отчаяние и невидимую боль и что-то еще, что разгадывать не хочется.  
Когда Тор собирается открыто выйти и обнаружить себя, Локи вдруг вздергивает верхнюю губу, обнажая мелкие ровные зубы. Из воды так никто и не поднимается, только в открытую ладонь заложника и мага Асгарда впитывается синеватый дымок.  
Тор шагает к нему, отбросив стеснение. Локи вскидывается.  
– Ты утопил меня? - Тор хватает его за шею, сжимает. В его руках шипит змея, чарует взглядом, угрожает стекающим с острых зубов ядом, но Тор не выпускает ее, сдавливает сильней — и Локи возвращается в свое тело. Будучи змеей, невозможно сделать пассы рукой, начертить знак, бьющий противника, разрушающий его, знак защиты или копье льда.

Он задыхается. Проклятый Тор заставляет его бороться за воздух. «Воздух не имеет цены» звучит в ушах произнесенное сотни лет назад.  
– Что происходит, Локи? - Тор хватает его второй рукой за волосы, дает глотнуть кислород.  
– Да-да, сверни мне шею, любовь моя. - хрипловато смеется Локи. - Сверни мне шею — и с Асгардом будет покончено.  
– Я — не твоя любовь. - Тор отталкивает его, отряхивает руки, будто испачкался.  
– Как печально. - Локи гладит пострадавшее горло. Наверное, отпечатки сойдут через день или два, а так хотелось бы сохранить их подольше. - Ты жаждал увидеть меня голым и сравнить наши мужские отличия? - интересуется он.  
– Нечего сравнивать. - фыркает Тор. - Я всего тебя видел, когда ты болтался, как тряпка, на веревках, со спущенными штанами.  
У Локи алым вспыхивают скулы, а потом начинает синеть кожа. Над ним раньше смеялись еще и из-за того, что в минуты злости и гнева он синел, а не становился бордовым или бледным. А сейчас он в ярости от того, что Тор видел его слабым.  
– Ступай прочь! - взрывается он. Глаза отливают красным. - Забудь о том, что видел! И сейчас и тогда! - он выбирается из воды. Руки подрагивают от гнева и воспоминаний.  
– А где твой хвост? - спрашивает Тор, разглядывая отливающую синеватым спину, хорошей формы ягодицы и ноги. Локи забывает об одежде, разворачивается и бьёт в скулу. Тор не ожидал, что удар будет таким сильным, что искупаться придется и ему, только одетым. Скула горит от ледяного отпечатка.  
– Когда-нибудь я утоплю тебя по-настоящему, Тор. - Локи собирает одежду и исчезает, оставив последнее слово за собой.


	4. Chapter 4

7.

Свеча горит не потому что Локи темно. Он прекрасно видит в темноте. Он мог бы создать огонек — так, чтоб тот горел прямо над страницами фолианта, но сегодня ему хочется огня не из своего источника, не от его силы, а ровного неяркого света извне.  
Его отрывают от книг почти силой. Случилось что-то непредвиденное, неприятное, то, что может исправить только Локи. Им привыкли затыкать щели и потом выбрасывать. Он не обязан лечить Тора, он вообще не обязан кого бы то ни было лечить, тратить свое время, силы и умения.  
Лицо и доспехи бога грома измазаны кровью. Тор без сознания. Локи почти равнодушно смотрит на раны. Неужели нашелся кто-то, кто нанес непобедимому сокрушительный удар по самолюбию, едва не отняв жизнь?  
– Я не придворный лекарь. - небрежно бросает он Одину. - Разве у могучих асов нет способных целителей? - он расстегивает пробитый доспех. Дурачье, разве нельзя было снять его сразу, чтобы Тор мог дышать? Локи касается его груди. Пока вместе с кровью из тела уходит жизнь, можно вести переговоры со Всеотцом.  
– Ты же знаешь, твое искусство превосходит их умения, Локи. - слова Одина — словно камни, брошенные в огромном гулком зале.  
– Благодарю. - тот намеренно низко склоняет перед ним голову. Локи может оскорбить легко, даже поклоном. - Что ты отдашь за жизнь своего сына? Подумай, пока он не присоединился к пирующим в Валгалле, где валькирии почтут за честь наливать ему вино, а павшие воины будут приветствовать его и почитать за честь вечно пировать сражаться рядом со столь великим воином.  
Один непроницаем — так непроницаема каменная стена.  
– И что ты желаешь, великий обманщик?  
– Свободу. - улыбается Локи. - Достоин твой сын такой цены? - он берет Тора за руку, слышит как медленно и неровно, затихая, бьется пульс.  
– И получив свободу, ты приведешь армию Ётунхейма под стены города?  
– А разве есть на то причины? - улыбка Локи крива и ехидна. - Может, со мной здесь дурно обращались? - он делает вид, что вспоминает, глаза темнеют. Когда зажили губы, он пришел к Хеймдаллю, и всевидящий страж моста внезапно притворился совершенно слепым. Ему было все равно, что сделают с заложником, ему было дано распоряжение не выпускать Локи из Асгарда, а вступать в разговоры с ним никто не велел. А сейчас Один делает вид, что не слышит...  
– С одним условием, Локи: ты будешь сопровождать моего сына в его сражениях и путешествиях. Он будет держать твою жизнь в своих руках.  
– Как сейчас я держу его. - глаза Локи вспыхивают. - Клянись на его крови, что так и будет, я не поверю другой клятве! Пустое слово легко сломать.  
– Что ж... - Один простирает ладонь над Тором. - Будем связаны еще и кровью, Локи.

8.

Когда Тор приходит в себя, первое, что он видит — Локи лежит на полу, на теплой шкуре зверя, что попался Тору во время одной из отлучек в Ётунхейм. Тор не ведал, что охота в Железном Лесу — сухой хворост в костер противостояния двух миров.  
Локи снова обнажен. Тор прикрывает рукой глаза — каждый раз ему будто обжигает сетчатку. Локи спит на боку, свернувшись, укрывшись лишь собственными волосами. Рыжими, растекающимися ручейками огня волосами. Локи спит в своем изначальном, ётунском облике — так ему проще восстанавливать силы. Тор не ощущает ни отголоска боли в своем теле. Цел и невредим. Он сползает с ложа, разворачивает Локи за плечо на спину и целует в тонкие синие губы. Для Локи наибольшей благодарностью будет то, что Тор примет его настоящую суть без отвращения и страха.  
– О чем ты только думаешь, великий воин? - шепот достигает его уха, но веки Локи по-прежнему закрыты. Он отдал столько сил, что на это простое движение их уже не хватает.  
– О том, что негоже великому магу спать на полу.  
– Мне удобно. - шепот касается шеи, когда Тор поднимает его и укладывает рядом с собой. Локи не сопротивляется и тогда, когда тот пропускает руку ему под голову.  
– Не боишься? - спрашивает он. - Проснусь — сожру твое сердце. Вырву и сожру, пока ты спать будешь.  
Тор гладит его по щеке и снова целует. Впервые за все бесконечные годы им спокойно рядом друг с другом.

Он просыпается от того, что горячий ток ползет вверх по позвоночнику, переливается через плечи и стекает в низ живота. Язык Локи скользит меж лопаток вверх, зубы прихватывают затылок, Локи кусает и вылизывает слегка соленоватую кожу.  
– Напрасно ты повернулся ко мне спиной. - он прижимается к спине, ныряет рукой к паху Тора. - Твой отец отдал мне тебя и твою жизнь. - шепчет он. - У меня слишком долго не было ничего своего. Воистину, Всеотец великодушен. - смешок обрывается, когда Тор разворачивается и сжимает его в руках: крепко, жадно, на все оставшееся им время.  
– Что, великий воин наконец созрел для нашего жаркого соития? Или так выражает свою благодарность за исцеление? - Локи насмешничает и здесь, лежа под распаленным его ласками Тором, раздвигая ноги так, чтоб две готовых к действию плоти соприкоснулись.  
Тор не накидывается на него, но и не тянет с тем, чтобы закрыть Локи рот да немного раздразнить ласками перед тем, как взять. Локи жаден, поглощает его без остатка, сжимает внутри так, что Тор останавливается, чтоб можно было продолжить, сжимает бедрами, руками, не выпуская. Он настолько ненасытен, что Тор удивляется: неужели правда то, что у Локи не было никого, кроме своего же двойника? У Локи ведь не спросишь: рассмеется и скажет, что весь Асгард побывал в его постели.  
Последняя волна поднимает высоко, бросает быстро и низко, снова подхватывая у самого дна. У Локи поджимаются пальцы на ногах, на спине Тора пролегают алые полосы, светильники в покоях взрываются пламенем и гаснут.  
Локи утыкается в его плечо, мстительно улыбается: пусть Хеймдалль смотрит.  
– Возможно, я скоро покину Асгард. - говорит он. Но не уточняет, что с Тором.


End file.
